


No Biting Allowed

by Justakpoprose



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, neck biting, wolf AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is an alpha and Jackson is an omega who hate each other with a burning passion. So to tease Jackson Jaebum bites his neck, only now they’re connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Biting Allowed

Omegas, by stereotype they were docile and never had an opinion and never in a million years would they speak out against someone more dominant than them. Jackson hated this stereotype with a burning passion. He was in college now so it wasn’t as heavily implied that he should be docile as it had been in high school, but none the less it was still there. Because of this being pushed on him from everyone at a young age Jackson learned to hate one thing and one thing only, alphas. In his 22 year life Jackson had only found one alpha that he liked, Jinyoung, who was always accompanied by his beta mate, Mark.

Even in grade school Jackson would avoid alphas, sticking close to the betas and other omegas, but avidly avoiding alphas. This tactic had worked most of his life until, that is, a cocky alpha by the name of Jaebum came in and punched his tactic right in the throat. To say that Jackson hate Jaebum was an understatement and Jaebum completely felt the same.

It was a friday night and usually Jackson would be getting ready to leave to go out, but he found himself unwilling to leave the safety of his bed. He could already see the night before he even left the house. The seven of them, including himself, would go out to a club somewhere. Someone would get too drunk (usually Bambam), making someone take them home early (Usually . Mark and Jinyoung would be busy sticking their tongues down each others throats, and Jackson and Jaebum would get into another fight; resulting in him getting upset and leaving with another one of his friends. It almost always happened. Yet he still did it.

“Get up lazy bones, Yugyeom just texted me, we’re going out!” Bambam, another omega, shouted entering his roommates room. He ripped the covers off of Jackson making him moan in disappointment.

“I don’t wanna Jaebum is gonna be there.” He huffed out, pouting up at the boy over him.

Bambam sighed, “He won’t bother you, promise.”

“You said that last time.”

“But I really mean it this time.” Jackson groaned again, knowing this wasn’t exactly a fight he could win, not with Bambam at least. He got up and slowly started getting ready.

+

The club was, to put it lightly, packed. Jackson struggled to breath through the hot sweaty air that filled the space. The seven of them stood near the back only a mere five feet from the bar, much to Bambam’s approval. Warm bodies jostled together in a rhythmic motion as a loud booming song played over head. Jackson kept himself as far away as he possibly could while staying in the small cluster that they had formed.

He wasn’t in the mood for dancing, or any social activities really, an odd occurrence for him, but not unheard of. Hours past in a blur of alcohol, he was vaguely aware that Bambam and Yugyeom had already left and Mark and Jinyoung were dancing far from him and Youngjae had most likely left with someone already , leaving him by himself. Jackson probably would have thought Jaebum hadn’t come if he didn’t see the boy when he first arrived, but that had long since past and for all he knew Jaebum left hours ago.

Jackson downed another drink swaying slightly to the song that was playing not quite aware of his surroundings.

“Where’d everyone go?” A voice yelled over the music. Jackson spun around quickly looking for the source tripping slightly on his own feet stumbling slightly into the other person’s chest. He looked up meeting with the face of the voice, Jaebum. Jackson smiled slightly leaning into the taller boy’s chest. Jaebum grabbed firmly onto Jackson’s sides holding him up. Normally Jackson would stray away from Jaebum, maybe even yell at him. He was, however, effectively drunk and the touch of the alpha seemed, well, comforting.

“Woah, how much did you drink?” Jaebum questioned a type concern in his voice that Jackson had never heard aimed at him only at the other five. He shrugged. Jackson watched as Jaebum let out a sigh looking around around him most likely for one of their friends only to see none. “Ah, I guess I’m stuck with the task of taking you home.”

“No,” Jackson whined out, shaking his head in Jaebum’s chest, “ Bambam and Yugyeom are too loud.”

Jaebum sighed once again, “Okay, then where do you want to go?” Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “You okay with going to my place then?” Jackson stopped for a moment thinking.

He nodded, “Yes.”

+

Jackson’s head was killing him, but that was to be expected when you spend the night drinking. What was not to be expected was waking up in an unfamiliar apartment, on an unfamiliar bed, with Jaebum’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Jackson’s head lay in his chest. His bare chest.

Jackson pushed him away quickly scurrying to the other edge of the bed.

“Well good morning to you too.” Jaebum spoke sarcastically, his voice rough, palms rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up.

It was at this moment that Jackson realized what he was wearing. Some large T-shirt that wasn’t his and his boxers. A strong feeling of panic corsed through him.

“How did I?” Jackson couldn’t fully complete his sentence.

“Ah, I figured you wouldn’t remember. You know you get really clingy when you’re drunk, like wow. I basically had to pry you off of me so we could get dressed.”

“So you didn’t? You mean I?” He motioned down at himself.

Jaebum let out a curt laugh, “Yes you dressed and undressed yourself.” Jackson let out a small sigh of relief. “You should be more careful though.” Jackson looked at him questioningly.

Jaebum slowly started crawling towards him on the bed “You’re still an omega you know some strong alpha like me could come along and…” He was on top of Jackson now, leaning over him slightly.

“What are you-?” He was cut off my Jaebum pushing him down onto the mattress.

“I mean I’m an alpha I could just lean over and…” Jackson steadied his arms on Jaebum’s arms pushing away slightly. The smaller boy would be lying if he said he hadn’t had dreams of Jaebum over him, dominating, but he chose not to think about that.

Jaebum lowered himself into Jackson, their chest touching. Jaebum slowly brushed his nose over Jackson’s neck. “Yep, you smell like an omega.” He chuckled. “I wonder…” He whispered, before moving slightly angling his mouth over Jackson’s neck.

Jackson laid under him him pushing Jaebum away, his legs kicking slightly under him, “Jaebum what are you-?” He was cut off again, this time by a sharp pain in his neck. He could feel Jaebum’s teeth against his skin. His senses heightened, his blood coursing wildly in his veins, his inner wolf pulling Jackson away taking over.

Jaebum pulled away laughing, “See what I mean? That’s why you should-,” He stopped looking down at Jackson, “You okay there?”

“Alpha…” Jackson breathed. His eyes were a burning shade of yellow indicating his wolf was now in control. “Alpha…”

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum slowly started to pull away, but was stopped at Jackson’s hands came up to cup his jaw, pulling Jaebum down on top of him slowly.

“Alpha, my alpha.” Jackson’s mind was running, his senses filled with Jaebum. He inhaled as the alpha laid on top of him, taking in his alpha’s scent. His alpha. His strong alpha that would always protect him.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jaebum pulled away again, scratching the back of his neck. Jackson filled with panic, his alpha was rejecting him, he was going to be alone, without him. Tears filled Jackson’s eyes, he whimpered slightly drawing Jaebum’s attention back to him.

Jaebum was back on him in an instant, his hands embracing Jackson’s face. “Hey don’t cry, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He was whispering now desperate for the omega to feel better. His omega. Jaebum moved his arms down wrapping his arms tightly around Jackson before maneuvering it so that the omega now laid on top of him.

He moved one hand back to Jackson’s cheek wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. Jackson felt warmth run through him as Jaebum slowly placed a delicate kiss on his hair. Jackson buried his face down into Jaebum’s chest inhaling deeply to take in the older boys scent.

“It’s ok.” Jaebum whispered, “I’m here.” Jackson nodded slowly. Jaebum petted Jackson’s hair whispering in his ear as Jackson slowly fell asleep on his chest.

+

When Jackson woke up he found the bed he was in to bed too cold, empty. A sense of panic washed over him as he clammered out of the sheets and onto the cool wooden floors causing him to shiver as his feet touched the ground. He quickly made his way out of the room finding himself in a corridor and, after much difficulty, to the kitchen where he found Jaebum standing over the stove.

All panic Jackson had washed away at the sight of him. He slowly made his way over to Jaebum before wrapping his arms around the tallers waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum let out a chuckle, “Sleep well?” He asked. Jackson nodded his arms tightening slightly over his alpha. Jaebum quickly turned off the stove.

He twisted his body around to where he was facing Jackson. Jackson smiled up at him and gingerly wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum rested his hands on Jackson’s waist before moving so both of their foreheads were touching.

“So cute.” Jaebum whispered.He turned his head slightly, taking in Jackson’s lips with his own.

Happiness surged within Jackson. His whole body was light. Jaebum moved his lips at a steady slow pace, his hand placed on Jackson’s hips pulling them together. Jaebum’s lips were soft and sweet and Jackson could feel himself slowly falling into them and he wasn’t quited sure if he wanted to come out.

When Jaebum pulled away Jackson felt himself whining. “No,” He muttered, “More.”

Jaebum laughed, “Later.” Jackson pouted up at him. Jaebum quickly pressed a peck to his lips effectively getting rid of his pout. “I talked to Mark by the way.” Jackson looked at him questioningly. “He said if an alpha bites an omega or beta’s neck then they’re connected, forever. They’re mated.”

“So I’m mated to you now?” Jackson asked.

Jaebum nodded, “Is that ok?”

Jackson nodded quickly, “I couldn’t have asked for a better alpha.”

Jaebum wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson burying his face in his new omega’s neck. “Mine.”

“Yours” Jackson responed

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this by me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/P5P4DQW1#


End file.
